Home to Cas
by Destielisforever
Summary: Dean comes back from college to find Cas with someone else. Now he has to find a way to make his best friend fall in love with him. COMPLETE! Rated T for language.  isn't really that bad
1. A new Friend

"_All passengers of Flight 2736 please get in line with your boarding passes." _

Dean grinned, this was it, he was really going to do it. He was going to go back. Back home. Back to Sam and Bobby.

Back to _Cas.  
_

* * *

Sam ran out of the car before Bobby had even pulled to a complete stop.

"Sam! Wait for me you idjit!"

"Come _on _Bobby! Dean's flight is supposed to be here any minute!"

Bobby followed him in a hurry and sighed, but even he couldn't manage to hide his grin to the thought of Dean coming back and the three of them being a family again.

Ever since he'd decided to go off to college things hadn't been the same, Sam had been really lonely and Castiel… well, he was a whole different person. Speaking of Cas…

"Sam! You idjit did you call Castiel to remind him the flight would be coming earlier?"

"Yea, he should be here-"

"Are we late?"

They turned around to find Cas and Jenny running behind them.

Sam and Bobby both shared the same look of annoyance. _Why'd he bring her?_

Though it was no surprise that no one really liked Castiel's new girlfriend, she never left his side.

They all slowed down and looked frantically at the hundreds of screens mounted above them.

Sam smiled, "D-4 Delta, It's here"

Everyone leaned on the railing and waited anxiously, scanning the crowd of passengers exiting the gate.

"THERE! DEAN!"

* * *

Dean turned to the voice, the voice he waited four long years to hear.

"Cas!"

He laughed and ran to hug his bestfriend in the whole world. Castiel Novak.

Then took turns hugging his brother and Bobby.

"Ahem" Someone cleared their throat and Dean saw his brother scowl.

He looked back to see what he was missing, and frowned.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked the girl standing behind them, looking bored.

Cas coughed, "Um, Dean this is my girlfriend, Jenny."

And suddenly, coming back home seemed to be the worst thing he could've done, as Dean's whole world came crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

**For Alda, Lucy, and Meera :) lots of Bobby/Sam/Dean**

* * *

_Dean this is my girlfriend, Jenny._

Dean gulped and tried his best to smile, "hi, I'm Dean…"

Jenny nodded not even pretending that she cares and held Cas's hand. "Cassie and I must leave now we've got somewhere to be soon."

Everyone turned to Cas.

Sam frowned, "Cas? Dean _just _got here, don't you think the glamor can wait?"

Then it was Dean's turn to frown, "Wait, what? What glamor?"

Jenny giggled as they all winced at the annoying sound, pulling Cas to herself, "Cassie didn't you tell him? I work for the CW, so we get to go to all the hottest parties in town."

Cas looked up with a guilty expression, " I forgot to mention this didn't I? I'm sorry Dean this one's just really important to Jenny, we really have to go, I'll still see you tonight though-"

But, Jenny had towed him towards the exit before he could finish and they were gone in a second.

* * *

Bobby's place was just as Dean remembered, it had always felt more like home then any other place. Even though he remembered their old house, Bobby had been like a father to them since their mom's death and since their own dad had left, so he knew that their real home was with him.

It had the same old red wallpaper, with shelves and shelves of books, (he was a writer) and the same old carpet with the stains where Sam had spilled things as a kid.

It all made Dean smile and remember how much he really missed the place.

Bobby coughed, "Eh, yer room's still the same, might wanna get freshened up for tonight's party."

Sam slapped his forehead, "Forgot to tell you, Ellen's having a small gathering tonight at her place to celebrate you coming back."

His brother grinned, "Of course she is, the one person that actually cares for me."

He'd almost forgotten about Ellen, she was an old friend of their dad's, and the closest thing Sam and him had to a motherly figure.

He was so excited to see her that he almost forgot about Cas and Jenny.

_Almost._

* * *

Sam sighed as Bobby and him waited for Dean to get dressed for the party, "When do you think the questions will start?"

Bobby didn't even look up from his paper, "As soon as we get in the car, the boy probably hasn't stopped thinking about it since this morning."

They stood up as Dean entered wearing blue jeans, and his favorite Metallica t-shirt, "Aight, let's go."

Then Dean saw it, one of the most precious things he had ever owned. THE IMPALA.

He walked around it and hugged the hood, "I missed you baby, more then anything."

"Hey!"

"I mean after Sammy...not really…"

They all got into the car and Dean decided that this was the best moment to ask the question that had been eating him alive since they had left the airport.

"So where did Cas meet this Jenny chick?"

Bobby scoffed, "Where _didn't_ he meet her?"

Dean turned to Sam, hoping for a little more elaboration.

"Bobby's right, she followed Cas everywhere, I think she saw him in college, it was really getting on his nerves at first, then she asked him out and he just said yes. Hasn't left him alone since."

Dean's confusion turned to anger, "He said _yes!_ HE AGREED TO GO OUT WITH A CREEPY STALKER CHICK? AND YOU _LET _HIM?"

Bobby grew red, "Well what were we supposed to do boy? After you left Castiel just stopped living, wouldn't even get out of the house if it weren't for college, he missed you like crazy and if this was his one chance at meeting someone then we weren't going to be the ones taking that chance away!"

Sam nodded in agreement, "Dean, I swear though, after _four years, _when he saw you-that was the first time I really saw Cas smile, like _REALLY SMILE._"

Dean looked away as they reached Ellen's house.

"Which is exactly why he can't go out with her, we're best friends, _I'm_ supposed to be the one he's going to parties with, not that…_that_ slut."

Bobby grunted, "No one likes her, but if it's what the kid wants we'll just have to go on with it Dean, you gotta know that."

"NO! I said no Bobby, she has to go."

It was Sam's turn to look angry then, "HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ANYTHING WE'VE BEEN TELLING YOU? He's been upset since you left, he's been LONELY for FOUR YEARS. WHY TAKE AWAY WHAT HE WANTS NOW?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM, OKAY?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean then watched in horror as Bobby and Sam broke into identical grins and high-fived.

Sam patted Dean's back, "It's about time man!"

"Wait. You _knew_?"

The older man laughed, "Boy, I can't believe it took you this long! EVERYONE KNEW."

Dean felt his heart rise to his chest, "_WHO'S EVERYONE?"_

Sam counted on his fingers as Dean's eyes were in the process of detaching themselves from his face, "Um, Me, Bobby, Ellen, Ash, and Jo."

"ASH AND JO KNOW? I am beyond screwed."

Bobby laughed again, "Well they're waiting for us inside, so let's see if you ar-"

But he was soon cut off by Dean bringing his hand up, and narrowing his eyes, "_HOW LONG HAVE YOU ALL KNOWN?"_

Sam cleared his throat and gulped, "Uh…well…awhile…"

"HOW LONG IS AWHILE EDWARD CULLEN?"

Bobby got out of the car, and the two brothers quickly followed, Dean still not giving up, "SAM! ANSWER ME!"

"Dean Winchester, well I'll be, still bothering Sam are we?"

He looked up at the voice, and pulled Ellen into a giant hug, "Aw shucks Ellen, I missed you too, of course I'll come in thanks for asking."

Ellen rolled her eyes and hurried the three of them in.

"Some people never change, what was the point of going to college boy?"

Sam laughed, "Guess what else hasn't changed Ellen?" raising his eyebrows at her.

But his expression changed into a painful one as Dean's elbow collided with his rib, "Oops, my hand slipped."

Sam threw him a look, "Jerk!"

"Bitch."

"Ouch if looks could kill!" Jo exclaimed as she stepped out of the living room with Ash, who grinned and held out his closed fist to give Dean a fist bump.

"My radar detected some sort of bad energy in the house," he joked as he stepped back.

They all rolled their eyes as Ash continued to educate them about his adventures as a Ghostfacer, a reality tv show about paranormal things.

Ellen sighed in relief as the doorbell rang and ran to get it.

Dean couldn't contain his grin as Cas stepped in the door, giving Ellen unnecessary apologizes for being a minute late.

Jo swept past them all and ushered Cas in, looking around happily behind him, "Did Penny have an accident she couldn't recover from?" she asked hopefully, as everyone's face lit up once again at the thought.

Cas frowned, "No. _Jenny_ had to go to work again, that Jensen Ackles guy was being a diva again."

Jo narrowed her eyes, "JENSEN ACKLES IS _NOT_ A DIVA, CASTIEL NOVAK. HE IS A GOD AMONG MEN, THAT MAN."

The whole group chuckled as Cas ducked to dodge Jo's hand as it made it's way to his cheek.

"Alright everybody, to the backyard!" Ash screamed and ran to open the door as everyone hurried out, grabbing a drink from the table.

The backyard made Dean smile even more as he saw the bright lights Ellen had hung up around the fence to make it seem more welcoming.

"Aww, y'all didn't have to do this."

Jo put her arm around his shoulders and squeezed him into a side-hug, "_WE _didn't do anything, it was all Castiel."

This earned him a wink and multiple coughs from the others, he shot them a glared and put his arm around Cas's shoulder, enjoying the slight blush he was rewarded with, "Thanks man."

Cas nodded and looked up at Ellen, "Shou-Shouldn't we be getting dinner ready now?"

And as soon as they had left, everyone looked at Dean with anticipation, he growled, "What?"

Bobby grunted and chugged on his beer until it was all gone, "You know _what_ we are all waiting for boy."

Dean raised his eyebrows and threw his hands up, "Well, if I _did_, I wouldn't have asked, now would I?"

He shrank in pain as Jo stepped on his foot, "Oops." =.=

"You _idjit! _When are you gunna tell Castiel that you love him?" he shot his head up and looked at Bobby in horror and then confusion.

Then turned to Sam, "I'm sorry, but weren't you guys just telling me to back off and let him be happy?"

Sam threw him a bitch face, "We did that to get you to _confess_ you idiot."

Everyone straightened out to the sound of the door opening and jaws dropped as Jenny ran out with Cas on her heels, calling out her name.

"What the he-" someone exclaimed as the two came to a halt in front of the group.

Jenny threw her hand out and they all gasped in complete horror and disgust as they stared at the giant white stone on her finger, "CASSIE PROPOSED!"

"OH JESUS!" "PROPOSED!" "THAT IDJIT!" "WHERE'S DEAN?"

Everyone turned to the person who had yelled out the bit about Dean, Sam.

Who looked furious and confused and pushed past Castiel to run into the house and find his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam ran inside the house, frantically looking around, only to find his brother leaning against the kitchen sink, staring intently at the bottle of beer in his hand.

"Dean?" he asked approaching the other man carefully as if expecting him to burst any second.

But it never came, in fact Dean answered in such a small voice, without looking up, that Sam almost _heard _his heart break, "I guess _everybody_ doesn't know, huh Sammy?"

There was a silence as the two brothers simultaneously sank to the ground, shoulder to shoulder.

Dean scoffed to himself and took another swig, "Should've seen this one coming, why the hell would Cas like someone like me?"

He was met with a glare and frowned as Sam stole the beer from his hand, "Shut up, you and Cas belong together…let me ask you something Dean, why'd you come back?"

Then answered his own question, before Dean had the chance, "Not because of me, or Bobby, or Ellen, or anyone. You came back to tell Cas you love him. Don't even _try_ to tell me you didn't."

Frowning even more, Dean stole his beer back, "Alright, fine. I did come back for Cas. But what was the point? He doesn't love me back. If he did, you think he'd marry that slut?"

He was quickly pulled to his feet and looked up in confusion as he saw the grin on his brother's face. "Dean. Cas loves you, and if he hasn't figured it out yet. Then hell we'll make him."

"_WHAT? _How the hell are we supposed to do that?"

Sam's grin if possible, grew larger as he put his arm around the smaller man's shoulders, "You brother, are going to ruin your best friend's wedding."

* * *

"I don't know guys, maybe Cas really loves her…" Dean started to say but was immediately stopped by the looks he received from around the table.

It had been an hour since the "party" had ended and as soon as Cas and Jenny had left, they had all pulled Dean to the table, awaiting instructions on the plan Sam had filled them in on.

Ellen reached over and covered his hand with her own, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I've known you two your whole lives, and I've seen how you two look at each other, it's like you don't need anything else in the world, and I've seen this look in _both_ your eyes. He loves you Dean, he's just too scared to admit it."

Ash threw his finger up in question, "I still don't understand why you can't just tell em you love em and see what he says?" receiving a head slap from Bobby.

"Boy if it was that easy don't you think he would've already done it?"

Jo leaned in, crossing her arms, "But why not? I mean it would be the easiest thing to do."

Dean shook his head, "No, I know Cas, _if_ he even loves me, he'll never admit it. Unless you haven't notice he doesn't really open up about everything."

"So what? you think he's scared to admit that he might be gay?" Sam tilted his head in thought.

"Well I'll tell you something, with parents like _that_ I would be too," everyone nodded in agreement with Ellen.

Castiel's dad was a well-known priest and the whole family was known to be really religious. (Cas, his parents, and his 5 siblings, Anna, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and Balthazar, all named after angels). And it wasn't exactly a secret that Mr. Novak was strict with his children, Anna, who was the oldest, wasn't allowed to go out until she had turned 18 and everyone had a 10:30 curfew, even on weekends.

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder sending him a reassuring smile, "Cas will figure out that he loves you himself man, we're just going to help him a little." :]

* * *

"Cassie, Cassie, CASSIE!" Cas flinched as he came back to earth.

"Yea?" and it took every fiber in him to not squirm away when Jenny decided to "cuddle" with him as they went to bed.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Jenny…was it necessary to tell everyone right away? About the…the engagement?"

He heard an annoyed sigh and watched the woman attached to his hip, sit up in anger, "Why not? And why do you make it sound like it's a bad thing. Cassie, **don't tell me you're not happy about this.** We've been talking about it for awhile now."

Castiel frowned and sat up, "It's not that, I just…you can't just show up to a party and _ask_ me to propose to you."

Jenny snickered, "Is that really what's bothering you Castiel? Or is it the fact that your _boyfriend_ was there to see it all?"

The bed shifted as Cas got off and glared down at her, "You swore to not say a _word_ if I agreed to …to _this," _he spat throwing his hands between them.

Jenny smiled and pulled him down, "Yes, well if you're going to be a sourpuss about it then that'll just ruin all the fun won't it? You're _mine_, you hear me?" then slowly brought her mouth to his ear, "or will daddy dearest have to find out that his perfect little Castiel has sinned, he's fallen in _love_ with _Dean Winchester_, his best friend in the _whole wide world_. Tsk tsk tsk."

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it :) It's kind of taking a weird turn each chapter I know but it'll all work out...I hope..**

**let me know what you thought :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) thanks for reading :) lot of Dean/Cas and Cas/Family in this one :) tell me what you thought!**

* * *

Next day at the Singer household~

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

"YA IDJITS GET THE DOOR!"

"SAMMY GET THE DOOR!"

"WHAT? FINE."

There was a silence after the door opened then, making Dean a little more then uncomfortable, and causing him to hide under his pillow when he heard somebody running up the stairs and the door to his room opening.

"Dean? Dean, wake up!"

He jumped up in relief, "Sammy! You scared the crap out of me, what is it?"

Sam smiled and pointed towards the door whispering, "There's someone here to see youuuu"

The older man rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs in curiosity, but halted as he saw Castiel standing on the last step gazing up at him with those giant blue orbs, daring him to look away.

He cleared his throat and smiled, "Hey Cas, what's up?"

"Can we…can we go for a walk? or something? We need to talk…" Dean nodded his head in confusion and agreement.

"Yea, let me just go change- I'll be right back," then ran to his room changing into his favorite jeans, and an old t-shirt he had stolen from Cas.

His choice was rewarded with a small smile from his old friend as Dean appeared beside him outside.

They walked in silence for awhile until they reached the park they used to play in as kids and sat on the nearest bench, watching everything around them.

Finally, Dean turned to Cas and shrugged his shoulders, "So what did you wanna talk about?"

Cas looked around the playground one last time then met Dean's gaze with a guilty expression, "Dean, I understand why you were so upset yesterday, I mean it was your party and Jenny just stole the spotlight. I really am sorry."

He tilted his head in confusion when instead of looking angry or forgiving the other man looked…shocked? "Cas? Are you serious? Have you completely forgotten me? You think I was upset cuz of that? Because of _Jenny?"_

Cas grew more confused as he heard everything, "Well then I don't understand what you were so upset about."

Dean widened his eyes and quickly came up with a lie, "I…Cas, why wouldn't I be angry? I mean my best friend doesn't tell me about his new so-called girlfriend and then just goes and proposes to her? I mean how can you be sure it's her, man?"

Cas looked away and shrugged his shoulders afraid to make eye contact because he knew that if he did, Dean would know that every word out of his mouth was a lie, "Yea, she really gets me you know? I guess we just clicked…"

"And how long have you known her?" "6...7 months"

"Where is she from?"

"Somewhere down South…"

"What do her parents do?"

"….."

Dean whipped his head around in anger, "Do you know _anything_ about this chick? Other then the fact that she _gets you."_

He widened his eyes in surprise as Castiel stood in anger, "Maybe _that's_ all I want to know, maybe I just want someone who understands me."

It was Dean's turn to stand then, "_I_ understand you Cas."

"Yea..but…you know what I mean."

"No I actually don't, how are Jenny and I so different?"

"You-wait what? Why do you care so much Dean? Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"You know what? fuck this, you wanna know why? Because-"

"Excuse me?" A cry ran out around the park, and both men turned to everyone staring at them, and a very embarrassed woman standing in front of them.

"I understand this is a public park sir…er..sirs…and I have nothing at all against your…kind of people...but there are children here and we encourage couples to use the other end of the park…"

Dean turned to Cas in confusion and mirrored his horrified expression as they realized, that through the course of the conversation they had managed to make there way so close to each other, so that their noses were a mere centimeter apart. (Though both enjoyed the closeness very much, neither man would dare admit it in front of the other).

Jumping back and looking around, Dean felt very much invaded and watched all of a sudden, "Um...we aren't a couple…just...friends...y'all can go back to your thing.."

"You know I really should leave, I have a thing- with Jenny-I'll call you…I guess." Cas blushed and Dean felt his heart break at the sudden sadness that had come upon his friend's face.

"Cas..I didn't mean to hurt your feelings man, I don't want you getting hurt..you know that right? You're my bestfriend Cas, I can't let you do this."

He sighed defeat as the sadness got worse and Castiel just shook his head and walked away.

Dean pulled out his cell and called the only person he knew who could fix this, "Sam? Change of plans, the BIG plan? Yea…it needs to start..now."

* * *

"Cas? What are you doing here-" the small ginger and her infant were instantly smothered by a crying Castiel.

"Anna, I need you, I need my big sister for a minute."

She sighed and let her little brother in, comforting him for a few minutes, "It's Dean, isn't it? I heard he's back, Ellen invited us to the party but Noah and I couldn't make it, with little Mary and all," Cas nodded understandably -(**author's annoying note: is that a word?)** smiling fondly at his niece in Anna's arms, then having the smile fall again.

"Anna, I can't do it, I can't marry Jenny with him just standing there, not having a clue that I'm just as unhappy as he is about all this."

Everything stilled, as his sister suddenly paused, "Cas? Why is Dean upset about it? Castiel…what if Dean feels the same way you do? Have you ever thought about that?"

Castiel shook his head and chuckled, "No Anna, have you forgotten how Dean runs after girls? Falling in love with me…that's the last thing he'd do, he likes me as a friend yes, but nothing else…it wouldn't be possible, in fact the real reason he was angry about the engagement was because I hadn't told him about Jenny at all."

Anna got up in anger and lay her sleeping daughter in her cot, "Jenny... I don't like her Castiel, you know that, I can't understand why you chose her, it could've been anyone. Plus, you know you belong with Dean."

"He _belongs_ with a woman, sister, Dean Winchester is sinful in many ways, and yet he can stay away from one sin, that a _priest's _son can't… falling in love with another _man_."

Castiel narrowed his eyes as his brothers stepped in, and Anna straightened up, "Michael, Uriel, _behave, _you two aren't the most perfect angels either, I think father would love to hear stories of what you two do outside of the church."

Michael scoffed, "Chill out Anna, your favoritism is showing, anyway, I am glad you are getting married Castiel, Jenny is…well she's unique isn't she?"

Uriel laughed as Cas's narrow expression turned to anger and clenched fists, it was Michael himself, who had introduced the pair in the first place, and then had let Cas's little secret slip.

"Can't we all just get along? Well, well well, a family reunion, my favorite." **:] **


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUISE. 3 So this one's kinda short but it gives you view of The Plan and gets rid of Jenny for awhile :)**

**

* * *

**The Plan

Jo sighed and gave her mom a glance, "Let's do this, mama," she closed her eyes as if in pain, as Ellen rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Ellen gave the opener a nod and a gentle smile, "Hello, Jenny, how are you?"

Jenny looked around and started closing the door, "Cassie isn't home, and for you, I'm not either."

Jo clenched her fists and put on her best grin, "Jenny! I really _really_ need your help…with uh…looking pretty at the wedding?"

Jenny looked at the two of them suspiciously for a moment, "Well, I guess I can't have people looking ugly at my wedding, can I?" then opened the door, and waved them to come in.

Ellen widened her eyes, "Um, exactly, you can't have ugly people at your wedding, so I was hoping you could show my daughter the ropes, you know, maybe take her to Sharleen's with you?" [**lol Ellen just called Jo ugly…:P]**

The women at the door sighed, "Fine," and grabbed her keys, then Jo's sleeve and dragged them to her car.

Ellen chuckled as her daughter threw death glares at Jenny.

_

* * *

Sharleen's _was the best beauty parlor in all of Chicago, which is why Ash had suggested that they start the plan there, he knew someone who worked there and could easily let himself into their computer system without anyone else ever knowing.

Jo crinkled her nose as she stepped inside behind Jenny, and smelled the expensive perfumes and the nasty smell of the hairsprays all mixed together.

"Jenny! Babbbby!" she turned to see her companion run into the arms of a much smaller women and grinned. It was Sasha, Ash's contact.

(She of course had agreed to Ash's plan to hack the company computer, not having any idea of the bigger plan here.)

Jo watched with a small smirk as Jenny explained things to Sasha, pointing at Jo multiple times.

Sasha walked over and seated Jo on a chair and as soon as Jenny sat down on the chair next to her, an alarm rang out. Everyone panicked, jumping out of their seats in horror, as something started falling from the ceiling, wait a second- it was _confetti_.

Sasha screamed something in French and then over to the counter in excitement, "EVERYBODY LISTEN! LISTEN! MZ. JENNY MALONE JUST WON OUR CONTEST!"

The room then filled with excited squeals as Jo turned in her chair with a smirk on her face.

Jenny ran to the counter then came back a few moments later, bouncing, "OH MY GAWD, I WON A THREE-DAY SPA TRIP."

It took everything Jo had to pretend to be happy for her, "REALLY? THAT'S GREAT WHERE IS IT?"

The bouncy woman read her card and stopped, "Vermont? This _weekend!" _she gasped and dragged Jo to the car with her again, "I have to get ready!"

* * *

"That's great Jo, call us when her plane leaves," Sam hung up the phone, and turned to his brother with a grin, "Phase 1, complete."

Dean shook his head and chuckled, "This is absolutely crazy, you guys are nuts."

Bobby stepped into the kitchen with the phone in his hand "Ellen and Gab are ready for Phase 2."

"Can't we all just get along? Well, well, well, a family reunion, my favorite." Though they weren't expecting it, Ellen and Gabriel had walked onto the quarrelling siblings.

Anna smiled warmly at Ellen and gave her a hug as did Cas, "How are you Ellen?"

The older women tilted her head from side to side with a small smile, "Same as always Anna, I see you're doing great…" she turned to Michael and Uriel with a frown, "Boys, shouldn't you be at the Church? Helping your father prepare for the sfuneral service this evening?"

They rolled their eyes and opened their mouths to respond but were stopped by their other brother, "Of course, Ellen is right as always, father was waiting for the two of you, now go quickly," ushering the boys out of the house and sighing with annoyance as he closed the door.

"Idiots, Father this father that, and their out the door." Gabriel rolled his eyes and tousled Cas's hair, "How you doing kiddo?"

Castiel frowned and turned to Anna, "I'm only six years younger!" but she just smiled fondly at her two siblings and turned to tend to her guest, putting a plate of pie in front of Ellen.

"So did you need anything?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I was wondering if you and Noah would like to come along to a trip with a group of us this weekend?"

Anna sighed sadly, "Ellen, it's sweet of you to always think of us but you know we can't, not with Mary being so young…" she looked confused as Ellen eyes pointed to something to their right-

"Cassie! You can go with us little bro!" Gabriel thundered into his brother's ear.

Castiel flinched away, "Don't call me that," and then turned to Ellen with an apologetic look, "I'd love to Ellen, but you know with Jen-" he jumped as his phone suddenly rang in his pocket and excused himself.

Gab and Ellen took this time to fill in a very confused Anna in on the plan, she grinned, "I knew it! I knew Dean loved him!"

Then, the three waited anxiously as Cas came back with a surprised look, "I guess…I have nothing to do this weekend, might as well go, who else is going?"

Ellen grinned at him again, "Oh the usual group, me, Jo, Bobby, Sam, Gabriel and Ash."

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, "Will Dean be going?"

It was Gab's turn to grin, "Course he is Cassie!"

* * *

**Yea so the whole Jo and Jenny this happened while Anna and Cas were talking...just go with me here :p **

**tell me what you thought though, I promise the next chapter will have Dean/Cas :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8 :) small road trip ;]**

Dean closed the hood of the impala and patted it with a pleased smile, "Yer doing great baby."

He turned his head at a small chuckle, "The one girl that Dean Winchester never really could get over huh?"

Dean gave Gabriel a cocky grin, "And NEVER will, my baby is the love of my life."

The shorter man rolled his eyes and leaned against the sleek black car, "Aside from my brother of course."

Dean froze and sent him a sideways glance, "Yea…about that…I got a question, you're family's really religious, yea?"

"Yes…"

"You go to church every Sunday…of course…?"

"Yes…"

"And you're family will hate me when they find out I love Cas right?"

"Most likely…"

"Then why don't you?"

Gab sighed, "Because I love my brother more than I love religion, and honestly, if God is so forgiving, and I know He is, He will except you two together, also," then jumped up from the car as Sam came out of the house, and threw Dean a wink, "I might have my eyes out for a certain man too…"

Dean growled and sat up also, only to have Gabriel in his face, "Let's not forget that I'm an older brother too, you hurt mine and they'll be consequences, and I think I don't _want_ to know what'll happen to me if I do anything to Sam…so just relax."

Sam ran up to the car confused as the two other men sent each other warning glares and sat into the car.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

When they reached the Harvelle's place,they drove up to a ridiculously hilarious scene; Bobby, Ash, and Cas sat outside Ellen's porch, heads in hands, covered and surrounded by suitcases and supplies.

Dean got out of the car and ran up to them looking slightly amused, "What's up?"

Bobby looked up, bored, "Ellen's going crazy, must get everything to make sure you kids don't have any problems."

"Bobby Singer, you have absolutely no care for your children, do you?" Jo and her mother walked out of the house with giant pregnant backpacks and locked the door.

Bobby rolled his eyes and they all stood up, Ash sighed dramatically and widened his eyes, "Must this conversation come up _everytime_ we go on a trip?"

The two parents narrowed their eyes at each other and everyone gathered around, soon joined by Gabriel and Sam, who Dean had noticed looked a little too happy. _Npte tp self: Never leave Sammy and Gab alone. together._

Ash cleared his throat and looked around the group, ""Aight, so Celestine Lake is about 5 hours away, got us a small place up there (called in on a small favor), but anyways, with stops for food and…other needs, it'll take about 6 or 7 hours to get there, best time's to leave now, so we best be leavin…Winchesters and Novaks in the Impala and the rest are with me, now move out gang!"

Then with quick goodbyes everyone started moving around, finding their bags and placing them into the open trunks, Dean grabbed the nearest bag and stopped as someone grabbed the other side, "I got this one, Dean, it's mine."

He rolled his eyes, grabbed the suitcase back and started walking towards the Impala, Castiel running behind him in an attempt to catch up, "Dean, I can carry my own stuff, this isn't grade school…"

Dean closed the trunk and turned to face his best friend, and secret love or course, "No it isn't Cas, but I'm still Dean and you're still Cas, the tiny one remember? And Dean never let's Cas do anything alone."

Their was something in Castiel's eyes then, Dean couldn't place it but it was a quick emotion that ran through and it made him feel butterflies in his stom-

Dean widened his eyes and shook his head, _wow, I can not be any gayer, butterflies? REALLY?_

The two men then jumped at a sudden knock that came from the back window, and turned to see Sam and Gab waving them to hurry.

Both slowly went to their doors and got into the car, ignoring the dramatic eye rolls coming from the backseats. _Please let these 7 hours hours go by fast._

* * *

It happened almost exactly 15 minutes later.

Metallica was blaring from the Impala and to anyone who was passing them by, it would've seemed like they were all having a great time. Little did they know how awkward it was, Sam and Gab were being bored to death, as Dean and Cas fiddled with everything possible just to avoid looking at each other or talking.

"DEAN"

"DEAN!"

Castiel turned the music down and faced Sam, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go to the bathroom…"

Dean glared into the mirror, meeting his eyes, "I told you to go before we left Sammy."

The younger man just whined and shifted around in his seat, "I didn't have to go thennn, I can't _control_ the timing…jeez Dean just pull over for a minute will you."

"No."

"YES."

"HOLD IT."

"FOR HOW LONG"

"A COUPLE MORE HOURS."

"DEAN"

"SAM"

"FINE."

"FINE WHAT?"

"Fine I'll just do it here."

Everyone held on to anything and everything they could hold onto, as the car suddenly swerved to right, and came to a stop behind a gas station. Dean turned around and opened Sam's door, "GO! AND HURRY."

Gabriel laughed as they watched Sam run to the gas station for his life.

Then, quieted and smirked, getting out of the car also, "Be right back."

Dean narrowed his eyes as he watched Gab walk into the station behind Sam,_ not good_, and was getting ready to follow them when his cell suddenly rang.

_**Talk to him- S.**_ Dean widened his eyes in realization, _oh._

Then did a double take as he heard Cas weeping, "CAS! WHAT'S WRONG?"

Then did _another_ double take as he realized the other man was _laughing_ not weeping, and quite a lot too.

"Cas? What's so funny?"

His laughter died down as he turned to smile fondly at Dean, "You and Sam, you haven't changed a bit have you?"

Dean held back the sudden urge to take Cas into his arms, "That's what I've been trying to tell you Cas, I'm still the same old Dean."

He watched in curiosity as this comment had some effect on the other man, Castiel fiddled with his trench coat, a gift from Dean before he had left, "Did...I mean doyouhaveagirlfriend?"

It took a moment for the older Winchester to realize what the man had said, and when it came to him, he thought twice before answering, "Not now…no, but I did go out with my friend Grace for a bit, we had a few classes together so it was nice…for awhile…"

"oh…"

"Yea…how about you? Anyone other then Jenny I should know about?"

Cas chuckled humorlessly, "n-no, just Jenny"

This small lie had Dean on his case in seconds, heart at his throat, "There's a reason you should never lie, Cas, you **suck** at it. Now spill. _Who_?"

But Castiel just looked straight ahead and closed his mouth into a thin line, arms crossed, determined not to say a word.

Dean narrowed his eyes as he saw Gab and Sam step out of gas station and then back to Cas, "Fine. Two can play this game."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you wonderful people reading this :) tell me what you think yea? reviews=love and encouragement 3** Chapter 8-

* * *

"Bobby says they've stopped at the McDonalds right around the corner…there," Gabriel hung up, as Dean parked the car and the two men in the back jumped out of it and glared at Dean, who looked back with feigned innocence, "What?"

Sam narrowed his eyes as Cas got out of the car and they all walked in to find a table, "You two need to sort this out before we get to the cabin. "

The older brother narrowed his eyes also, "I will if he will," then threw his nose in the air and sat across from Gab, who was fed up with the childness of his younger brother and his friend.

"Cas, Dean, you're both adults now, don't you think it's time you start acting like it?"

Castiel sat next to his brother and crossed his arms, still determined not to say anything.

Sam and Gab mirrored each others defeated sighs as Ellen walked up to them, "Hello, boys how's it going-" then furrowed her eyebrows at the angry expressions around the table, then realization dawned on her as she smiled fondly at Dean and Cas, "Oh I see, _somebody_ is throwing a tantrum."

Both men looked away and hmfped in defense,, "Ask him."

Bobby walked up and rolled his eyes, "Boys, this is ridiculous, how old are you? 5?"

Gab threw his hands up, "That's what I said! They just won't listen,"

Ellen still smiling, whispered something to Bobby who grunted in agreement and both walked back to their table.

Sam and Gab exchanged confused glances and both turned to their phones as they simultaneously rang, _**Ask them what they want to order.**_

The two looked across at Dean and Cas and then to Ellen's table who was signaling them to ask.

Sam bumped his brother's shoulder to get his attention, "What do you want?"

"I_ want_ Cas to stop acting like a kid."

The taller man rolled his eyes, as Castiel glared at the table, "I would like peace and quiet."

Gabriel stood up and tilted his head for Sam to follow, "He meant what do you want to _eat_?"

Both men stood and left to order their own meals as they heard the expected, "Not hungry." "I've lost my appetite."

* * *

Jo and Ash had joined the two frustrated men in line now, and had been filled in on the Dean/Cas tantrum at table 3.

"He's going to ruin the plan!"

"Yea, Cas needs to act more mature."

"Cas! Dean started this!"

"WHAT? We don't even know what happened!"

Jo and Ash did double takes at the pair glaring at each other in front of them, "Guys?"

Sam sighed and patted Gab's shoulder, "Yea, sorry I...I just want the plan to work out you know?" Gab gave him a small smile and a wink, "Yea I know."

Ash went up before them and started ordering, "2 number 6s, 3 number 7s with extra fries and…?"

He turned to the other four, "What do we order for them?"

This gained him an extra large grin from Gab, "Guys, I know how to fix this!"

* * *

Sam and Gabriel walked back to the table with their trays in smiles, "Hey guys."

Then grinned at the confused looks their brothers shot to each other.

The taller man picked up two boxes and dropped them in front of Dean and Castiel, who immediately looked up questionably.

But there was soon no need for an explanation as Ellen came by with a stern look, "Now look you two, this has gone on long enough, you need to eat. So eat…I'm watching you."

They gulped at the older woman and opened their boxes of food, quickly becoming angry again.

"What's this!" then looking inside each others boxes and standing up in anger, "WHAT'S THAT!"

Gabriel looked around in innocence, "What's what!"

Dean looked down at him with a death glare, "_Cas is allergic to fish. You're his BROTHER _how do you not know that!"

This continued on the other side of the table as Castiel stared Sam down, "You know Dean hates tomatoes! Don't you remember _the thing in third grade?"_ whispering the last bit furiously.

Dean grabbed the boxes up and glared back at the table, "Come on Cas, we'll go get our _own_ food."

The whole group broke out into giggles as the couple shook their heads and stood line discussing what they should order.

Cas got up to the counter and smiled slightly at the cashier, "Hi, I'd like a number 5, and one number 3 for my friend here, with no tomatoes please."

They leaned against the counter as the cashier added up the total and left to prepare the food.

Dean looked around nervously, "Listen Cas, about what happened in the car, it was silly, it's none of my business who you like…"

The other man stood up straighter and shook his head, "No, Dean I asked you first and you answered honestly, it was only fair for you to ask…I will tell you…one day, I just, I'm not ready to talk about it yet okay?"

Dean nodded his head and watched Cas pick up their tray and followed him back to their table, gulping the sudden air that seemed to be stuck in his throat, _So there is someone else, how fucking fantastic._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry about the late update, I've had bronchitis for the past few days and just got the medicine today so decided I can post a little bit huh? :/ I promise the next one will be longer! xoxo**

* * *

Hours later~

"Holy shit,"

"That the place?"

"Yup"

Everyone stepped out of the car to stare at the scenery before them. There was a long lake next to the woods that surrounded their cabin, which was small yes, but it seemed to flow very neatly with the idea of staying in the woods for awhile.

Ash walked up to the small brown house and opened the door, "Welcome to the outdoors! Now run! There are 3 rooms so GO GO GO!"

There were roars and battle cries as everyone ran to find the best room.

Dean ran up the stairs and to the last room he saw, dropping his stuff inside and claiming the large bed to side as his own, leaving the bunk bed for someone else.

He waited and smirked at the groans and victory yells coming from the remaining rooms.

Then glanced up as Sam, Gab, and Cas walked into the room, looking beaten and scarred.

Gab turned to the taller man and tilted his head at the bunk beds, winking as Sam rolled his eyes and Dean growled.

This anger was soon replaced with confusion as Cas threw his stuff on the floor and sat down.

"Uh Cas, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping on the floor…there's no other room…."

Dean crawled to the other side of the bed and lay on his stomach facing the smaller man, as Gab and Sam watched with amused expressions, "There's room up here for two Cas, you really think I'm gunna let you sleep down there?"

Castiel widened his eyes and turned to the others for help, "I, um I think I'll just stay down here."

"Cas."

"Dean."

"Come. Up. Here."

"No thanks…."

"Cas!"

"Okay we're going to go check out the rest of the cabin, guys…guys?" Sam rolled his eyes and threw the two a bitchface, following Gab out as the war raged on.

"Dean, I think I will sleep better down here."

"Well, I _think_ you'll sleep betterer up here"

"Betterer is not a word Dean."

"Oh yea prove it."

The shorter man stood up in frustration as Dean followed suit. "You can't just make up words Dean."

"BETTERER IS A WORD."

"IN WHAT LANGUAGE?"

Dean narrowed his eyes and walked towards Cas pushing him back, "In my language."

"Dean, I'm serious, I think I'll sleep better on the floor."

"Well, I think you'll sleep betterer on TOP,"

"Woah! SORRY!" the two turned just in time to see Jo walk back out of the room with her eyes covered, "Didn't see anything, carry on!"

Cas slapped his forehead and pushed pass Dean, "Um…Jo? It's not like that, we were just talking."

The taller man grabbed his arm and pulled him back in the room, giving him a deathly stare, "You. Are. Going. To. Sleep. On. The Bed."

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

Sitting around the fire Cas suddenly realized how much he really missed camping, how much he missed being away from all the problems, and really started to enjoy himself.

_78 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 78 BOTTLES OF-_

"Okay, thanks Ash, that was…very nice…does anyone else wanna try?" Ellen looked around with pleading eyes, and grinned at Dean, "Come on Dean, you know you want tooooo."

Bobby laughed and grabbed another beer, "Come on Dean, give it a try, we all know you still play that ol' guitar."

This comment was followed by many shouts of agreement, as Sam handed him his guitar.

The guitar that Cas had given him in the 10th grade, the guitar that helped him realize that he loved Cas. Dean took it with a soft smile and ran his fingers through the strings, "I don't know what to play, though."

Someone cleared their throat and Dean didn't have to look up to know who that was, "Sing that song Dean, the one you sang for Florence Featherworths in the 11th grade, remember?"

Jo laughed out loud and rain her fingers through her hair, "_Florence Featherworths?_ Really?"

Dean scowled at her and laughed, "Shut up she was hot," then quickly stopped, "I'm not going to sing that alone…unless," he looked up at Castiel and raised his eyebrows.

The group then came closer as Dean strummed the guitar and Cas sighed in defeat and nodded his head, waiting for Dean to start.

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
And when I come to her thats where I belong  
Yet Im running to her like a rivers song_

_Chorus:  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_**Castiel**__: Shes got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down  
And when I come to her when the sun goes down  
Take away my trouble, take away my grief  
Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief_

_**BOTH**__:  
Yes I need her in the daytime  
Yes I need her in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around her  
Kiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight_

_And when Im returning from so far away  
She gives me some sweet lovin brighten up my day  
Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me feel whole  
Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul_

The song ended and the group rang into applause, as the two singers stared at one another, oblivious to the world around them.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) 3 For anyone who doesn't know, they sang "Crazy Love" by Jason Manns and Jensen Ackles :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you wonderful people :) thanks for reading and don't forget to review. This Chapter's for my friends Meera :)**

**LOTS AND LOTS OF DEAN/CAS ENJOY BABES 3 _[thoughts are all italicized]_**

* * *

"G'night"

"Goodnight!"

"Night boys"

"Night Ellen!" it was 3:30 A.M., and sleep deprivation was getting to everyone.

Dean followed his roommates in the dark and almost ran with joy when he saw the outline of the bed, and _did_ run- until he tripped over a giant suitcase on the floor.

"What the hell? Sam did you forget your suitcase on the floor?"

…

"Sam!"

"Wha? No…hgh...that's Cat."

"Cat? Who? CAS?"

He sighed, realizing that his friend hadn't kept his promise, and kneeled down trying to shake him awake.

"Cas? Cas?" no luck. Dean closed his eyes and hoped to God that his friend's deep sleep was deep enough, then threw his arms under Cas and pulled him up, bridal style.

Laying him down, Dean got up to move and widened his eyes as he was pulled back down, his shirt was stuck under Cas…crap.

He tried to pull it out but stopped abruptly as his friend shifted and turned so that he was completely straight and Dean's shirt was under him, their noses yet again, centimeters apart. The moonlight came through the clouds and Dean stared at the wonder before him for moments and stared, never wanting to leave. That is…until Castiel's eyes fluttered open and stared back at him, taking him into ocean Cas.

"Dean?"

Dean turned so fast that he fell to the other side of bed, at Sam's voice. It took him a moment to realize that his brother had seen everything and that the man next to him was wide awake. "Go back to sleep Sammy," he closed his eyes as he heard the small "k" and the thump of his brother's head hitting the pillow yet again.

Moments went by until Dean finally risked a glance in the other man's direction, then did a double take when he saw those blue orbs staring back at him, with a confused and almost…hopeful expression.

"Uh…Cas, your shirt…it was stuck under me…" Castiel's eyes saddened with realization, and Dean rewinded what he had said, quickly in his head, failing to find what had upset his friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep on the bed-"

"You were on the floor,"

"Then how did I….oh"

….._Great, now it's awkward, way to go Dean. Change the topic, but to what? Cars, games, movies, girls-….cars it is._

"You aren't that heavy you know" _=.= WHY CAN'T MY MOUTH AND MIND EVER AGREE?_

Cas looked around nervously, "Um…thanks I guess…" and then sat up, letting Dean's shirt out and then started to get up when something caught his arm.

"Where you going?"

"I have to change…"

"Oh okay…" _Course he has to change, you idiot._

Castiel quickly hurried to the nearest bathroom and changed his clothes, leaning against the sink and replaying everything in his head. Blushing as he thought of Dean carrying him up to the bed. Then fixing himself and looking in the mirror with a sullen expression, _I can never let Dean know, I must keep it together, Keep it together Castiel. Dear lord, give me patience. _Saying this prayer over and over in his head, Castiel walked back to the room with a small blanket he found, watching Dean stare at the ceiling, and stopped next to the bed.

Dean took a moment to look the man over, not being able to contain the voice in his head that screamed **ADORABLE** when he saw Castiel's white night suit and blanket. _Wait…blanket?_

"Cas?"

"Dean, I think I should sleep on the floor."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because…because the bed's too small" _and I'm scared you'll find out._

"Cas, it's big enough for the two of us," _Crap, I've scared him away._

"No I think it'll be better for both of us," then lay on the floor and turned his back to the bed, ignoring Dean's whispers.

A few seconds later he jumped out of his skin as something slithered through the covers.

"Ahhh-nbmhndf" His mouth was covered by a hand as Dean's face came to view.

"Cas it's me!"

He took his hand off of the man's mouth and to Castiel's horror scooted him over and lay down on the floor beside him.

"What are you doing?"

"Cas, have you forgotten almost every camping trip we have ever taken?"

"I don't understand…"

The taller man sighed and turned to him, "We've been to what? 100 camping trips with Bobby and Ellen, Cas. Who shared tents _everytime? _Who slept on the hard ground together _everytime?_ Who put Jo's sleeping bag in the lake _everytime?_"

Castiel ran his fingers through the air and shook his head, "It's different now Dean, we aren't kids anymore."

"So? We aren't friends anymore either?"

"No, of course we are"

"Then, shut up and sleep."

The was a silence as Cas watched Dean try to get comfortable on the floor.

The smaller man sighed and stood up pulling Dean with him, "You win."

Dean grinned, laying next to his friend and happily snuggling his blanket to himself. "Of course I did."

Castiel shook his head and chuckled softly, "Goodnight Dean"

"Night Cas."

* * *

"Um…guys?"

Dean yawned loudly and opened his eyes, trying to come awake, then giving up when he saw Gabriel at the foot of the bed, looking rather pissed.

"Go way…." _This is the best sleep I've had in __**years.**_

"Dean, get _off_" _What?_

He grabbed the pillow he was snuggling and pulled it closer, burying his face in it's hair- _WOAH WHAT?_

Dean's eyes flew open as he slowly brought his head up and checked his surroundings. His eyes widened in horror as he saw his _pillow_ wrapped under his legs and arms and well…_Dean._

His head flew to Gab's direction, who was now fuming. "HELP!"

The shorter man narrowed his eyes, "What _did you do?_

"nothing. Gab I promise, I _swear_ to Sammy!"

This got Gabriel's trust back and the man looked around at the scene again, "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know! We can't wait until he wakes up! HURRY!"

Dean slowly took his arms off of the other man as Gab untangled their legs.

Of course Castiel took this moment to wake up and then sat up abruptly as the other two men froze.

Dean almost sighed in relief when by the time Cas had turned to see him, he had gotten his arms and legs back to himself. Then laughed out loud as he saw what the smaller man was staring at. Gabriel was still holding his legs in midair.

"Gab…what are you _doing?_"

"I um…I…"

Sam, being the savior he is, took this moment to come into the room and save his lover, "Gab! Ellen's calling you for breakfast, you too guys, freshen up and meet us downstairs."

Gabriel dropped his brothers leg and followed Sam out the door in a hurry.

The younger brother just stared at the door and then back to his feet, then to the man next to him, in question.

Dean shrugged and got off the bed, straightening his clothes, "Have a nice sleep?"

Castiel nodded in surprise, "Yes, the best in _years_, actually.'

This made the other man break out into a huge grin, "Yea? Me too Cas. Me too."

* * *

**WELL? WHATCHU WAITING FOR. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey wonderful people, tried to make this one longer than the rest, hope y'all like it :/**

* * *

"NO way"

"What? Dean, you have to do it, it's part of the plan"

"No, Sammy, what if something goes wrong?"

"Look, just pretend to fall and I'll get you out in awhile,"

"This is a bad idea"

"Dean. Just. Do. It."

"Fine, but this better work…"

"It will, relax will you?"

* * *

Ellen clapped her hands and waved to get everyone's attention, "Alright guys, there's only 3 canoes so 3 to 2, and 2 to 1, Bobby, Jo, and I call the big one!" she pointed at the one her two companions were getting into.

Sam quickly grabbed the nearest canoe and pushed Gab and Ash in before Cas could step inside, "Sorry man, no more room."

Dean gulped and stepped inside the remaining canoe, and waved over Castiel, who looked like someone had just told him the world was ending, as the others started leaving.

"Cas, it's just a little water, come on man,"

The smaller man remained grounded and stared at his reflection in the water, as if expecting it to jump out any second, swallowing him whole, "No thanks…you go, I'll wait here."

Dean sighed, then suddenly grabbed Cas's arm and pulled him in hugging the other man as he fell in, "Woah…I got you."

Castiel pushed him away, quickly sitting down and grabbing both ends of the canoe. "I hate you."

The taller man smiled, sitting parallel to him and started rowing, "Come on Cas, relax."

Dean looked around, frowning as he failed to see any of others and tried to quicken his canoeing. He looked over and watched his friend with a smile, he was wearing jeans and a blue green t-shirt, that hugged him in all the right places- _woops. _

The canoe jumped as they hit a small rock, Dean caught himself and pulled around it, then immediately stopped as he saw the panic in Castiel's eyes. Sitting closer to Cas, Dean reached out and grabbed his hand, "Hey, It's okay, I got you, you know that."

His heart broke as his friend looked up and Dean saw the terrified look in his eyes, "I can't Dean, you remember what happened…"

Dean _did_ remember what had happened. It was in second grade when they had come out canoeing, and the canoe had tipped over while Cas was in it, almost drowning him. This was exactly the reason Dean had hated this part of the plan and decided to cancel it. Sammy was way too far away now anyways.

He looked back up at Cas and nodded, "Okay, we'll go back, it'll be fine."

"Thanks."

"Yea, I'll just tell Sam"

Dean slowly stood up and looked around everywhere, cupping his hands around his mouth, "SAMMY! ELLEN! BOBBY!"

He looked around and shook his head, then turned around fast, startled, "WHAT?"

Dean turned in time to see his brother across the lake then watched in confusion as the lake came closer and closer to his face-.

Castiel jumped from his seat and screamed, watching his lover fall over the canoe and hit his head on the rock. Then as quickly as it had happened, he was gone.

"DEAN!"

Cas panicked and looked around the water, then across the lake as he saw his brother and Sam canoeing across the lake as fast as they could.

_It's not fast enough, what if something happens to him? What if he's lost consciousness? __**WHAT IF THEY'RE TOO LATE? **_

Holding his heart in terror at his last thought, Cas did the only other thing he could think of.

He jumped into the lake.

Sam was having a panic attack of his own as he saw his brother fall into the lake.

"NO! DEAN!"

He fell to his seat, rushing Ash and Gab, "HURRY GUYS!"

Gabriel watched the much taller man with worry and held his hand, circling his palm with his thumb, "Sssh, it's okay Sam we're going as fast as we can, he'll be okay, Dean knows how to swim, maybe he's still going along with the plan."

Sam shook his head, "No, no, no, he was supposed to be closer, a lot closer, what if something's happened Gab?"

Both men looked over as they heard another splashed and stood up, "CAS!"

_

* * *

My head, ow, crap, what the hell. Am I dead?_

Dean looked around and moved his arms up, furrowing his brow as everything seemed to be in slow mo.

It took him a moment to realize what was going on, _I'm drowning, crap._

He tried moving his hands and feet but failed to move them fast enough and closed his eyes as his body continued to fall.

_It's not fair, I didn't even get to tell him. I didn't even get to tell Cas I love him._

Dean opened his eyes once more and widened them. Something was blocking the light coming from above, _wait, not something, someone_, and to his delight that someone happened to be the one man he couldn't stop thinking of, _Cas. _He stared as his angel grabbed his arm and pulled him to the surface where they were thrown into a canoe.

Dean laughed when he saw his brother, "So much for the plan huh Sammy?" and then proceeded to black out.

Gab hurried the canoe to shore as Ellen wrapped a blanket around Cas and hugged him tight, "It's okay sweetheart, you're alright."

The man sniffed and hugged her back, "It's Dean, he's hurt,"

The others quickly huddled around the unconscious man and picked him up, Bobby leading the way to the car, "We have to get him to the hospital, his head's messed up pretty bad."

Castiel followed quickly, with Ellen and Jo hot on his heels, "I'll ride with Dean and the rest, you two go with Ash."

The ladies nodded and got into Ash's car right before it rolled out, as Cas took the seat next to Sam in the backseat of the Impala. Dean now laying between them, feet on his brother's lap and head in Castiel's.

The smaller man put his hands around Dean's face and brushed a tear that had fell from his own eyes, "Please be okay."

* * *

They all waited impatiently in the waiting room as Dean was taken to the emergency room.

Cas had his head in his hands and couldn't stop shaking, until Ellen came over and hugged him to her side again.

"Hey honey, he'll be okay, Dean's a strong guy and it takes more than that to get him down, you know that sweety."

Cas nodded his head, then thought for a few minutes and unwrapped himself from Ellen's embrace with a confused expression.

He scooted to the edge of his seat, facing Sam and looked at him questioningly, "Wait…before Dean blacked out, he said something about a plan, what plan?"

Sam looked up from Gab's shoulder at this, giant tears welling up in his eyes, and looked at Bobby for help.

The older man stood up and leaned against the wall, unsure of what lie he should tell the waiting man.

"He um, he was talking about the canoeing plan Castiel…."

Cas shook his head, "I might be a bad liar but so are you guys, now what's going on here?"

Jo cleared her throat and shifted in her seat across from the frustrated man, "Tell him, guys, just tell him."

This got her a glare from her mother and Gab, but Ash just nodded his head in agreement, "He has a right to know."

Castiel stood up in anger, "What is going on?"

Sam followed suit, and stared at the floor ashamed, "Dean falling from the canoe…it was part of the plan…"

The smaller man stepped closer to him, "What? Why?"

Getting no answer Castiel's anger got the best of him as he grabbed Sam's collar and pushed him against the wall, yelling as his brother and Bobby pried him off, "WHAT PLAN?"

Jo pushed him back from Sam and shook her head in sadness, "The plan to make you fall in love with him."

Cas took a few steps back in awe,

"What? I don't understand," then looked at his brother for answers, "Gab? What's going on?"

"He loves you Cas, He loves you a lot.

Dean's in love with you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all, the site wouldn't let me upload this for some reason :/ but here's Chapter 12, the one you all were waiting for :) hope it lives up to expectations! **

**[p.s.- the italicized stuff is still Castiel's thoughts, he's having an inner conflict. ] this one's for Vanessa,** **seriously, this wouldn't be up right now if it weren't for her.**

**

* * *

**"He's fine now"

"Thanks doc"

"Yea"

"Should we wake him up?"

"Someone has to tell him"

Dean opened his eyes and winced, "Ow, my head still hurts"

Immediately there was a crowd around his bed.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Ellen, just my head, what happened?"

There was an unsettling silence amongst the group as Dean looked around and realized there was someone missing, "Where's Cas? What's going on, Sam!"

Sam sighed and got up from the foot of the bed, "Dean, I'm sorry...Cas…he..he found out, he's gone…"

The smaller man stood up so fast he held his head in pain, "Where did he go?"

Bobby steadied him, "He's gone back to the cabin, he needs to think, son just give him some time."

Jo took this moment to run in looking panicked, cell phone in hand "We have another problem guys, that was Anna, Jenny was called back to work and found out about the trip, she's on her way to the cabin."

Ellen sent Dean a worried glance, "Okay, no need to panic, when did she leave?"

The younger woman asked the question into the phone and looked up in horror, "Anna says the spa said she left this morning, she could be here any minute!"

Gabriel stood up and shook his head, "Alright well seems like we've got to cut the resting time short, Dean, you have to talk to Cas before Jenny gets there."

"Why?"

Gab looked around ashamed, "She knows…"

* * *

Sam drove the car, gripping the steering wheel in anger, as his brother sat behind him and stared out the window in thought.

He glanced to his right and gritted his teeth in anger, "You knew…you knew what Jenny was doing….that Cas loved him…and you didn't _think_ to tell us?"

Gabriel sighed and picked up his head from his hand, "I couldn't…he made me swear to never say a word… when you told me about the plan I thought it would be the only way these two would be able to see what they've been running away from…I thought Cas would tell him, and I wouldn't have to…"

Dean nodded in agreement, "He's right Sam, this was something Cas and I had to do alone," then curled his fingers into fists, "I'll kill Jenny, she _threatened_ _him? _I swear when I get my hands on her…"

His brother glanced at the rearview mirror and slowly pulled to the side of the cabin, "I think Ellen and the others can hold her off for a little while, you talk to Cas, but you'll have to hurry Dean."

The three of them got out of the car and into the house looking around for their friend, until Sam stopped him.

"By the docks, go Dean, we'll wait here," tilting his head towards the door and nodding his head in encouragement.

The older man gulped and stepped outside, spotting Castiel, sitting under a tree and staring intently at the lake.

* * *

Cas sat on the couch and stared at the closed t.v. _Dean is in love with you._

_ Dean is in love with you. Dean is in love with you._

He covered his ears and closed his eyes, in pain, "No, he can't…Dean can't love me, and I can't…I'm not in love with him…"

He cried and cried, sliding to the floor, his back against the couch, _this is what_ y_ou wanted…you wanted Dean to love you…_

"No, I didn't…he can't love me, because…because…"

_why?_

"I don't know…my father….jenny….my family, they'll hate me…"

_this isn't about them, this is about you and Dean, he loves you._

Cas closed his eyes at the last thought and shook his head, jerking it up as his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Cassie! _Where are you?"_

"Jenny! I…I'm at home, where are you?"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME. I KNOW YOU'RE WITH HIM"

Castiel winced and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're with Dean, I'm on my way there to pick you up, if you told him _anything-"_

The man slowly got up in anger, "_I didn't tell him anything_,"

"Good, your father would be pleased, you know _if_ he knew…then again he wouldn't…"

Castiel gritted his teeth as he heard her snicker and hung up, throwing the phone to the floor and running out the first door he saw.

Sitting under the tree with the biggest shadow, glad to be hidden from the world for awhile.

Then stared out at the water in front of him, wondering how and when things became so complicated, and why the world wouldn't let him have happiness for the shortest moment…even when he knows that Dean loves him, he can't have him.

"Cas?" the man stiffened as he recognized the voice behind him and heard footsteps approaching him.

He slowly turned and met the green orbs of Dean Winchester, the _last_ person he needed to see right now.

"Dean, I need to be alone for awhile,"

Castiel stood up and leaned against the tree, about to walk away but was pulled back and pinned. Losing himself in those eyes again.

"I _need_ to talk you now Cas, we need to talk about us. Gab told me,"

"About what?"

"About everything, about Jenny, about you, how you lo-"

"Gabriel doesn't know what he's talking about," Castiel hmpfed, now avoiding Dean's eyes and trying to find a way to unpin himself from the tree.

But Dean held his ground and forced him to make eye contact, "You can't lie to me Cas, you can't keep lying to me and yourself."

The smaller man shook his head and pushed him away, "I don't understand what you're saying, I'm not lying to anyone."

However, just as he was freed from the tree he was yet again sandwiched between it and Dean, "Stop Cas, just stop it," he looked up and almost melted into the pleading green eyes staring back at him.

"I can't do this, Dean, not now, not…ever."

"_Why?_ Because of Jenny? Your father? Cas, we'll talk to them, work this out, I promise."

"No, I'm sorry Dean."

"Cas, I'll talk to them, what is it? Do you not love me?"

Castiel shook his head and looked away, "I don't….I don't love you."

Dean stepped back, hurt and took his hands back, "Stop lying Cas, please."

The hurt in his face and voice pierced through Castiel's heart and he fell to the ground with a strangled sob, "I'm sorry Dean, I…I do, I do love you, I love you."

Dean threw his arms around the sobbing man and comforted him, smiling through his own tears, "I love you too Cas, I love you too, I promise I'll make everything okay, I promise."

Cas snuggled into his lovers arms and sighed, forgetting everything around him, watching the lake with Dean, hands entwined.

* * *

"Yes!" Sam and Gab high-fived, watching the moment between their brothers unhold through the window.

"Finally, damn"

Sam nodded his head, "Yea, thank god," then laughed and dropped a kiss on his lover's forehead, who beamed in response.

The two broke apart as screams broke through the house, "CASSIE!"

"JENNY GET BACK HERE!"

"CASSIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"JENNY I SWEAR TO GOD"

The couple watched in horror as Jenny and the rest of the gang ran through the kitchen and pushed past them, throwing the door open and followed her out.

"Jenny stop!"

* * *

**Yea I know I hate Jenny too...something with have to be done about her...anyways thanks for reading :) and don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers :) so this might be a nice little chapter for the Jenny haters :)

* * *

**

"CASSIE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Jenny threw her hands up at the two men in disgust, then drew in really close to Castiel with a glare.

"**I told you not to say anything, _how dare you"_**

The man drew close also and narrowed his eyes squeezing Dean's hand, "I love Dean, and he loves me, I don't care what you do."

Jenny laughed sarcastically and pulled back, the look of disgust returning, "You think your father will except _**this?** _Your little boyfriend here can't do shit-"

She quickly stopped talking when Dean took a step closer, "You are damn lucky that Ellen and Bobby raised me right and taught me not to hit girls or I would be at your fucking throat right now. I love Cas, more than you ever will, and if you really loved him you would leave him alone."

**"**I _love_ Cassie, and the only person he will ever be with is _me_, wanna know why?

Well, see I went to go see Father Novak today, and had this...interesting talk with him, and he agrees, that it would be better if we got married earlier...as in _tomorrow._"

Castiel stiffened, "Father would never make such a decision without consulting with me first,"

The woman cackled, "Oh well, you see someone might've given him the idea, that I don't know, maybe you and Dean here were becoming a little too close, and decided it's best to just get you two apart quickly."

Dean moved his arm around his lover's waist and pulled Castiel closer, protectively, "I'm not leaving him, not for anything, and you can't do anything about it."

"Oh really? You don't think Father Novak will run up here the second he hears about this? Well let's try it out shall we?" Jenny took out her phone and started dialing as Castiel panicked and before anyone could do anything, the phone was pulled out of her hand.

"Okay I've had enough of this, maybe Dean grew up right but I didn't, and I _would_ hit a girl, especially if that girl was you," Jo brought her fist back and pushed it forward, letting it collide with Jenny's smug face as everyone watched in horror (and amusement).

Ellen gasped and reached forward, "Joanna Harvelle you stop that righ-"

She jumped back as Jenny's palm hit the smaller woman's cheek, the sound echoing through the lake.

There was a silence, as Jo faced her opponent and smiled, "Bitch, you are going to pay for that one," then jumped onto Jenny and pushed her into the dirt, where the two proceeded to claw and attack each other.

Soon the fighting and havoc got everyone so reeled up, no one noticed the two men in uniforms that had appeared behind them until a shot was fired.

"QUIET!" everyone jumped back, startled by the new noise, and saw the new visitors, Castiel was the first to speak.

"Balthazar?" his brother turned to him and and gave him and Gabriel a quick hug, "Hello, brother, Anna told me you guys would be here," then turned to his partner, and the rest of the gang, "this is my partner Sawyer, now mind explaining what's going on here?"

Sam raised in hand and Balthazar looked around awkwardly and pointed to him "Sam..."

"This woman has trespassed on our friend's property and came around here to assault our other friend."

The two officers looked at the women covered in dirt, and Balthazar leaned in towards the taller one and narrowed his eyes, "Jenny? Is that you? What in the Sam's heck?"

"Yes. It's me Jenny! **THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE BALLY **These people! they kidnapped me!"

Balthazar raised his hand to silence the sudden arguments that erupted through the group then, and looked at Jenny like she was crazy, "Alright first of all, it's Balthazar, second of all, do you really expect to believe that Ellen let that happen?'

Ellen smiled at the man in a silent thanks and Sawyer pulled up to Jenny also, "Hold on here a second, what's your full name girlly?"

The girl looked around, suddenly nervous, "Why you gotta know?...Jennifer Steinz..."

Sawyer snapped his fingers , "No, that's not it, I know who you are! You're that chick they're searching for in Montana!" then grabbed his cuffs and took a step closer to Jenny before she ran.

Of course with Ash and Sam-gigantor being in her way, she didn't get too far, and was quickly cuffed by Balthazar, who turned to his partner in confusion, "Why they lookin' for her in Montana?"

Sawyer got off his phone and shot Jenny a glare, "Jennifer _Hurst_ here is wanted for killing her boyfriend and his _wife_."

The group gasped and Castiel backed away from Jenny and closer to Dean, "You were going to kill us?"

She smiled and looked Cas with pity, "Love doesn't last forever Cassie, and someday he'll leave you, _someday he will break your little heart."_

Dean hugged Cas even closer and snarled, "I would never leave Cas, not for anything."

Balthazar cleared his throat and pushed Jenny towards his partner, "Hey, do me favor, take her to the car, I'll be right there, gimme a minute k?" Sawyer nodded and led a reluctant Jenny around the house.

The remaining officer then turned to his younger brother, who looked back sadly, "Balthazar, I'm sorry, I love Dean, and I know that you might hate me after this-"

"Hate you? Castiel, I could never hate you," Balthazar quietly moved up and held his brother's hand softly for reassurance, "You don't think I already knew? Heck Anna and I had it figured years ago, we just knew it would take you two morons awhile to realize it, I'm glad you know now though. You two, Gab and Sam, we knew it was to happen one day."

Gabriel smiled at Sam, who looked more than relieved to hear this new information, Dean however was a bit confuzzled. "Wait a second, but aren't you guys really religious? Shouldn't you hate us or something?"

Balthazar nodded his head, "Yes, from what our Father has taught us, and from what we have learned our whole lives, we **should** hate you, but as we got older I think we realized something my Father hasn't really understood yet, Love is something God will never deny any human being, it doesn't matter what gender the person is, or what race, or religion, if a person loves a person, then _no one_ not _anyone_ has the right to take that away."

"Oh, and Dean, I know you wouldn't dream of it, but if my little brother ever gets hurt..." he silently patted his firearm and smiled sweetly at the gulping Dean.

Castiel hugged his brother in response as Ellen and Jo squealed with delight and the group chuckled and laughed with pleasure.

Bobby, however, noticed that the worst part of the storm had yet to come, "Guys, shouldn't someone be talking to Castiel's father now?"

"Crap."

* * *

**really kinda boring I know, i'll try to make the next one even better. promise xoxo tell me what you thought!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry this update took so long, my laptop was having problems so i had to send it to dell and then i had the most horrible writer's block. Anyways I know my previous chapters have a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes but proofreading your own stuff is really boring so i'm really sorry but please bare with me! **

**here's chapter 14! (P.S.- I have NOTHING against God, I love him very much) 3  
**

* * *

Cas stepped into the empty house quietly followed by Dean, Sam and Gabe, all slowly moving further into the house. He winced and jumped when a crashing noise came from the living room.

"My own son!" To Castiel's horror, his whole family had gathered there. As the group stepped in, Dean gulped at the shattered lamp on the floor.

Father Novak was glaring out the window, gripping the sill tightly, while the rest of his family was sitting around the table, no one daring to speak out.

Michael turned towards the group as they came in and stood up in anger, "You! How dare you come back here? After everything that's happened?"

The younger brother lowered his gaze, trying to find words between the wood of the floor.

Anna slowly got up from her place on the couch with an apologetic look, "Jenny called father and told him everything, I'm sorry boys, I couldn't do anything."

Dean shook his head, "It's not your fault Anna," then glared back at Michael, "Did Jenny happen to mention where she was calling from?"

Anna's expression changed to confusion but Father Novak faced the crowd before she could ask.

"I need to speak with Castiel and Dean in private." The rest of the Novaks stood up quickly and left the room, leaving behind Dean, Cas, Gabe and Sam with Father Novak.

Who shot Gabe a look and turned red with anger as he watched his son grab Sam's hand, pulling the much taller man closer.

"What is this? I raised you in the house of God, and kept you from sin your whole lives! AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO? THIS IS HOW I'M THANKED?"

Castiel stepped forward but abruptly stopped as his father's hand came up, "Have I done something wrong? Was it something I did?" talking more to himself than the others.

Gabriel shook his head, "Father what we choose to be and what we choose to do with our lives has nothing to do with how you raised us. You've raised us well-"

"I'VE RAISED SINNERS" Father Novak erupted and Sam winced hiding behind his brother and Gabe.

Dean took a deep breath, "Look, father...sir...I think we should sit down and talk about this-"

"No. GET. OUT. OF. MY HOUSE. NOW." There was a silence, then Dean slowly took Cas's hand and started to leave when suddenly his lover was pulled away.

"WITHOUT CASTIEL. You will never to speak to my son again. You will never even _look_ at my son again. Or-"

"Or else what? I've had enough of your fuckery. "

"Dean!" Sam warned his brother before he went outta line.

"No, let me talk. Look I've tried this their way, now I'm trying this my way. I am in love with your son, and I might not be rich, or close to God, or deserving of him, but for some fucked up reason he loves me back. And you know what? If there really is a God up there, then that's gotta mean something to him. Love. If we make each other happy then I don't see what your God has a problem with. And frankly I think your a fucked up father, you know that? Cas loves you, I mean he's loved me all this time and didn't tell me because he didn't want to let _you_ down. He was ready to marry Jenny because of _you_, to keep _you_ happy. And when he's got his chance to be happy you look at him like he's _filth._ If I leave then Cas leaves with me."

Father Novak sneered, "He's nothing without me. The whole town will hate you, they'll never except you," then turned to his son, "leave now, and the doors of this house will be closed to you forever."

Castiel looked back and forth between Dean and his father with tears in his eyes and walked back to Dean, who took him into his arms and glared at Father Novak, "We'll leave now, oh and if you've grown a heart by tomorrow, please do come."

"I never want to see your faces again."

"Great, because I'm marrying your son tomorrow, and frankly I don't want to see your face ever again either."

With that Dean stalked out of the house with Castiel as Gabriel turned to his father, "Your so called religion has lost you _two_ sons today," then grabbed Sam's hand once again and followed his brother out.

* * *

Dean walked into his room to find Cas sitting on the edge of bed, head in hands.

"Hey babe, you okay?"

Castiel looked up slowly and Dean ran over to him as he saw the huge tears running down his lover's face, "Hey...hey it's okay, Cas, it'll be okay."

The smaller man sniffled and fell to floor with Dean following his lead taking him into his arms. "Dean, he hates me, my father hates me, I...my whole family _hates_ me."

Dean stroked his hair shushed him quietly, "They'll come around Cas, Anna will convince them, and you know Balthazar will too, they can't hate us forever, sooner or later they'll have to except us. The whole town will."

The man in his arms quieted, "And if they don't?"

Dean took Cas and made him sit on the bed once more, sitting on the floor himself so that he was looking up at Cas, "Then they don't matter. Nothing matters Cas. I love you and you love me, that's all there is to it. And I meant what I said to your father today. I want to be with you Cas, forever. I want to spend my whole life with you. So, Castiel Novak," he smiled and took Castiel's hand, "will you share your life with me? Will you marry me?"

The man smiled fondly at Dean through his tears and nodded, "Yes. I'll marry you Dean"

Dean grinned widely and hugged Cas with everything he had, "Then first thing tomorrow morning, you'll be mine forever. I love you Castiel."

"I love you too, Dean."

* * *

"Gabe, I don't...I...you can't just...What about..."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, "Was any of that supposed to mean, "Yes, I'll marry you Gabe?""

Sam stared down at the man who was kneeling in front of him, "No, it meant is this really the right time? I mean after everything that happened today?"

Gabe stood up and grabbed his arms, "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"More than anyone you've ever liked before?"

"yes"

"Do you at some point in life see yourself marrying me?"

"yes"

"Then why not now?"

"Because, it's complicated Gabe, "

"Dean and Cas don't think it's complicated."

"They're different."

"No they're not"

"Gabe please! I just can't, not now, maybe after everything with Dean and Cas is sorted out."

Gabriel sighed in defeat and leaned his forehead onto Sam's chest, "Ok fine, if you want to wait till then, then we'll wait."

"Thanks Gabe"

"But we can makeout and stuff though right?"

Sam chuckled and walked out, shaking his head at his lover's yells.

"RIGHT?"

* * *

Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Ash, Anna, Balthazar, Sam and Gab had gathered around Ellen's living room for some important meeting that Dean had called.

They all waited anxiously as Cas and Dean walked into the room, "Hey guys, so as you all know Cas and I will be getting married, tomorrow."

The group nodded, encouraging Dean to move on, "Well we could really use some help-"

Ellen scoffed, "Well of course you do, I can't even believe you boys are even asking,"

Cas smiled fondly at Ellen and nodded a thanks to her, then turned to Anna and Jo nervously, "Anna, Jo, I don't obviously know anyone else, so will you be my bridesmaids?"

The two women grinned and high-fived each other, "Of course!"

"And Balthazar, would you walk me down the aisle?" his older brother ruffled his hair and gave him a hug, "I would love to."

Dean threw his brother a grin, "Sam? be my best man?"

Sam laughed and nodded his head, "As long as Gabe gets to be a groomsmen too."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yea whatever, Bobby? Ash?"

The two men nodded their heads also, and Ellen stood up and clapped her hands, "Alright gang, get your butts up, my son's getting married tomorrow, I better see your sweat and blood go into this!"

"Oh lordy, this woman's going to kill me."

"What was that Robert Singer?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**WELL? WADDA YA THINK?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys last chapter :/ so sad but I loved writing this and reading such awesome reviews! thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

"Dean, Dean get up!"

"…"

Sam glared at the pile of blankets that was his brother, and grabbed the blankets throwing them off of Dean, exposing him to the cold air.

"SAMMMY!"

Dean jumped on his brother and stole the blankets back, throwing himself back on the bed with the covers.

"Whaddu want?"

"Dean, you have to get up."

"No, it's too earllyyy."

"You have to get ready!"

"For what?"

"FOR YOUR WEDDING!"

"Fuck."

* * *

"Can I go see him now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Nooooo."

"Now?"

"Dean!"

"Can I go see him now?"

"NO."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the woman before him, as she fixed his tie, smoothed his suit, stepped back and then smiled fondly at him.

"You cannot see Cas until he walks down that altar."

"But whyyyyyyy Ellen?" The younger man whined, and then looked past her to his brother, and started to pace furiously, "Sam, what if he's nervous? What if he backs out? What if he realizes he doesn't love me anymore?"

Sam raised his eyebrows and stopped his brother, "Woah woah, relax Dean, I don't think Cas is the one with cold feet here, in fact he doesn't look nervous at all."

"Really?"

"Yea, trust me, Cas is calm as calm can be."

* * *

"I can't do this." Castiel gulped into the mirror and sent a panicked glance at his brother who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you can you idiot, you're about to get married, not the right moment to freak out bro."

Cas shook his head, "No, I can't get married, not without Father's blessing, it's…it's wrong."

Gabriel shot up from his seat on the bed furiously, "Father will never accept you and Dean, he will never understand. Are you willing to wait forever? Will _Dean_ wait forever?"

"Gabe, I just wanted him to be here you know? To give me away, with his blessing?" his younger brother's voice grew soft.

Ellen stepped into the room, wearing a dark blue dress, looking as gorgeous as ever, and gave Cas a teary smile, taking his arms, "Hi sweety, oh you look so handsome! Dean's going to be breathless!"

The younger man smiled, "Thank you Ellen, You look as beautiful as ever….speaking of Dean, how is he?"

The woman shook her head still smiling, "Nervous as hell."

"Nervous? why?"

Ellen laughed, "It's his wedding day boy, of course he's nervous. He's scared he'll do something wrong, forget something, but what he's most worried about is that you'll back out."

Castiel gulped and looked down at Ellen's hands, "I love him, so very much."

The older women forced eye contact, "I know that sweety, and he does too, and he loves you very much also, which is why he's so scared of losing you. He'll be fin-"

Ellen stopped talking as she felt a tear on her hand and brought up Castiel's face to see him crying.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I can't do it Ellen, I can't marry Dean."

"Why not? You love him and he loves you. Castiel, what's wrong?"

"This just feels so wrong, without my father…"

"Well, will it feel a little better with your mother?" Cas turned towards the door to see his mother and Anna smiling at him and ran into his mother's embrace.

"Mom, you came."

"Of course baby, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Cas came out of the embrace with a look of confusion, "But what about father?"

His mother looked at him sadly, "He didn't come Castiel, I'm sorry, but you know your father, he's always been so stubborn."

Balthazar came in behind Anna to hug his mother and called the ladies out to speak to his little brother privately.

After the women had left, Gabe closed the door as Balthazar sat Cas down on the bed, "Hey little brother, how you holding up?"

"Ok I guess…now that mom's here."

Balthazar nodded knowingly and put a comforting hand on his brother's knee, "It'll be alright Castiel, father will understand one day."

Gabe scoffed and his two brothers glared up at him, "Like hell he will."

The older of the three shook his head, "He will one day, I promise you Castiel, father loves you very much, he'll find it in his heart to forgive you, and perhaps himself also."

Cas nodded his head quietly as his other brother continued, "But Dean, Dean's here _now_ Castiel, ready to marry you for who you are and whatever you've done, in sickness and in health, and all that jazz. He's ready to fight off this whole town for you. The guy is nuts about you."

Cas smiled, "I'm getting married today…to Dean…."

His brothers grinned down at him, "Yes, yes you are little bro."

* * *

Sam stepped out of the Impala with the others and smiled at the two cars that pulled up behind them, then turned to his brother, "Ellen was right, this is the perfect place for you and Cas to get married."

The smaller man turned to the building and smiled at the name "Our Lady of Angels", as Sam explained, "It's an abandoned church/school type of place, but it's really nice from inside, and pretty huge too.

Everyone gasped as they stepped into the church, it was _huge_, and white, with columns, and shiny brown pews, and at the end of the altar was a huge glass picture of Mary with a baby Jesus and as the sunlight came threw the glass and the windows, lighting up the whole place. It was perfect.

Dean and his groomsmen walked down the altar quietly, "Oh crap, oh fuck, oh shit."

Sam laughed as his brother hyperventilated, "Dean, calm down, you'll give yourself a heart attack."

Ash and Bobby chuckled, each taking their place next to Sam, as the music started, "Let the fun begin."

Dean held his breath as Anna and Jo came in grinning, each in peach colored dresses, and waved comically to the crowd, which consisted of Anna, Noah, Mary, Ellen and Mrs. Novak who all waved back with identical grins.

After the girls, the music was slowed down as Balthazar and Cas came into view, and Dean forgot about the world as their eyes met, and time stopped.

Then Castiel shot him a dazzling smile and Dean swore that there was nothing more beautiful then a smiling Cas in a tux.

Balthazar and his brother slowly got closer and closer to the front and suddenly stopped, as Cas had stopped walking and was staring with his mouth agape at the door.

Dean turned his head and did a double take. Then, glared at Father Novak by the door, running over to him and grabbing his collar, ignoring the protests that rang out behind him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Father Novak flushed, "I need to speak to my son."

Dean shook his head and pushed the older man away, "No, get out."

Before the father could protest Cas stepped in front of Dean with a determined look, "I'm going to marry Dean, father, it doesn't matter what you say anymore."

"I'm not here to stop you, I just need to talk to you, please son, just for a few minutes."

Castiel turned to Dean who hesitantly nodded in approval and stepped outside with his father, closing the church doors behind him.

Father Novak found a nice tile on the floor and stared at it for a while, until Castiel cleared his throat, "Father, Dean's waiting."

His father looked up and nodded, "Yes of course we must hurry…listen, Castiel, your brother Michael he was talking to Jenny today, and you must believe me, I had no idea that she had done those things," Father Novak shook his head, "She's a sinner, and far worse than Dean…"

Castiel straightened up at that and stiffened, "Dean has never done anything wrong-"

His father shook his head furiously, "You misunderstand me Castiel, I just meant, well, do you really love him?"

"Yes, I love him with everything I have, and I wish that you'd see that he's the only one that can keep me happy, forever." Cas smiled fondly at the thought of his lover and this did not go unnoticed by his father who took his hands and smiled down at him.

"And I can see it in his eyes, that he loves you very much also…you have my blessing son."

Castiel broke into a watery grin and the two embraced.

"Thank you Father"

Father Novak grinned at his son and walked around the church and asked the music to begin.

Dean couldn't contain his own grin as Cas and his father walked down the altar.

Father Novak handed him over and nodded to Dean in approval.

Gabe stood between them and smirked, "Alright, let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"We are gathered here today, with Dean and Cas to be bored to death with their staring and staring-"

"OW!" Gabe held his sides in pain as the couple elbowed him and smiled, "I mean, to share with them this moment that will bound their souls together, in this life and perhaps the next, who is giving the bride-erm groom number 2 away?"

Father Novak raised his hand and stepped forward, "I am."

Then, sat in his seat next to his wife as Gabriel nodded and continued, taking this moment to send Sam a wink, who blushed furiously.

"May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Dean and Castiel both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year."

"At this time, I'll ask you, Dean, and you, Cas, to face each other & take each other's hands."

Dean grinned and winked at his lover and took Castiel's shaking hands in his own giving his knuckles a small kiss. (Which brought a chorus of awwws from the audience and a small blush to Cas's cheeks).

Gabe rolled his eyes and continued, "The grooms may now exchange vows."

Dean took a deep breath, and squeezed the hands that were in his, and smiled fondly, "Hey baby, took me _forever_ to write this, and stayed up all night googling "wedding vows" and found a pretty nice one too, but then this morning someone gave me an idea, " he turned and smiled at Ellen who was tearing up and shooing his gaze away with a tissue, "I never told you how I realized I loved you..." Castiel's grinned and waited patiently, "it was last year, when Grace, my girlfriend then, proposed, and I don't know what happened, I mean we had talked about it before and I was completely prepared to say yes, but I hesitated and she was really pissed. Then she asked me to do something weird, she told me to close my eyes, picture a church, and picture my wedding and an altar, and she told me to picture someone coming down that altar, then she asked me who I saw. And you know who I saw Cas?"

Dean wiped the tears of happiness that were streaming down his lover's cheeks and chuckled, "I saw _you_, and I knew it, right then, why I couldn't marry Grace, it was because I loved you, and you're the only person in this whole world that I would ever want to see walk down that altar towards me. I love you Castiel, and I will **never** leave you, I promise."

Gabe turned to his younger brother, "Cas?"

The smaller man nodded his head, and laughed, "Well I guess it's only fair for me to tell you when I fell for you, huh?" Dean nodded eagerly, "It was in second grade, when I almost drowned," Dean's eyes softened and his smile turned tender, "the water, it was everywhere, and I just kept falling, this part of me, it said it was my time you know, father had explained death to me, and it was to happen when God willed it and we were to welcome it with open arms, but then there was a part of me, " Cas tilted his head in amazement at the memory, "there was this part of me that said no, you can't die, Dean would never let you die, and after sometime, when the part of me that was ready accept death was starting to win over...there was this shadow, and it was so different, it made me feel so warm and so safe, it grabbed and brought me back up to surface, it was _you_. Father had taught us about love, and soulmates, and the warm feelings you get when you love someone, and I felt that, at 7 years old, _I knew, _we were meant to be together. **I loved you then, I love you now, and I will always love you Dean Winchester."**

Dean, with his own eyes watering, tilted is head also, and whispered, "Since second grade?" Cas nodded and Dean turned to Gabe pleading him to hurry.

Gabe chuckled, "And now for the traditional vows,"

"Dean Winchester, will you take Castiel Novak to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"And Castiel Novak, will you take Dean Winchester to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live? "

"I will."

"Well then, congratulations you are now married, KISS KISS KISS" Gabriel laughed as the small audience repeated his chant and the couple chuckled.

Dean took Cas by his waist and dipped him, brushing their lips, "Congratulations Castiel Winchester, I love you," then kissed his husband senseless.

"I love you, too Dean Winchester."

* * *

**Epilogue**

**"**DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY!"

Dean turned to shush his daughter and winced at the loud clank that ran through the house as he dropped the pan that he was holding.

There was a long silence as the father and daughter froze as they heard someone coming down the stairs and both sighed in relief as a small white ball of fur came bouncing into the kitchen.

Dean pointed his wooden spoon at the dog, "Oreo! sit," then turned to his daughter, trying to keep a stern look but failed miserably as he looked into her bright blue eyes and the cake mix on her nose, "Good morning, baby girl."

She covered her mouth with her tiny little hand, stifling a giggle, "Daddy, you look funny, " Dean scooped his daughter up and wiped the mix off of her nose with a napkin tickling her as he finished, causing the little girl to explode with giggles, "WHO LOOKS FUNNY NOW?"

The two stopped as the phone rang and Dean quickly turned the answering machine on, which came to life with Sam's voice, "Hey guys, it's Sam, just wanted to wish you a happy anniversary! Gabe and I will come by with Ben to pick up Rosie in a bit, so you guys can have the whole day to yourselves. Don't say I never did anything for you!" the call seemed to end but before Sam hung up you could hear a faint yelling, "Ben! What have we discussed about candy for breakfast?" "Dad said I could." "GABE!" "BEN YOU TRAITOR!"

Rosie laughed, "Aunkle Gabe's so silly."

Dean laughed and nodded in agreement as they listened to the messages the others had left, he grinned as Father Novak and Mrs. Novak wished them an eternity of love and happiness, and Rosie clapped her hands with delight when Ellen and Bobby announced that they would be visiting soon also.

"GAMMIE'S COMING!"

Dean smiled fondly at his little girl, she was 5 and it seemed like just yesterday that Cas and him had gone down to the nearby orphanage and had adopted the beautiful baby with big blue eyes, and to their joy not long after that, Gabe and Sam had adopted her _brother_ Ben. It was perfect and Dean couldn't be happier, he put Rosie on the counter, "Sssh, we have to be really quiet okay?"

"Okays Daddy," the little girl turned to Oreo and touched tiny finger to her lips, "sssh Oweo Pupa ish sleeping!"

There was a chuckle at the door and they all turned to see Cas leaning against it, admiring his family, with a fond smile. "Pupa _was_ sleeping." He chuckled even more as when he entered the kitchen further and noticed that almost every surface was covered with flour and other substances and Dean stood there, wearing a white apron and a chef's hat.

Rosie reached over and Cas took her into an embrace, "Good morning Pupa!"

"Good morning little one, I see Daddy and you were pretty busy huh?"

Dean smiled and leaned in leaving a tender kiss on his lover's lips, "Happy Anniversary baby."

Castiel smiled, "Happy Anniversary Dean."

* * *

**That's all folks, sorry if it didn't live up to expectations! Have an idea for a sequel, please let me know if you'd like one! thanks for reading and don't forget to review! xoxo ~Sana**


End file.
